The invention pertains to a sensor array suitable for the simultaneous measurement of parameters, such as temperature, at a series of points connected along a cable. In particular, the invention relates to a sensor array that can perform real time monitoring of a condition measurable with a sensor suitable for the determination of a spatial profile of the condition.
Real time monitoring of a variety of parameters is important in a variety of contexts. For example, real time temperature monitoring of large industrial machinery or integrated systems have many important applications in industry. Significant applications of temperature monitoring include, for example, monitoring of industrial equipment at power plants, air craft testing, evaluation of the efficiency of heating and cooling systems, monitoring of temperature distribution with depth in natural and artificial bodies of water in oceanography and limnology, and control for aquaculture. For some of these applications, the temperature sensors can be spread out over distances of hundreds to thousands of meters. To provide the desired temperature readings, thousands of temperature sensors spread out through the system can be used.
In a first aspect, the invention pertains to a sensor array comprising a power supply with two poles, a plurality of sensors, a plurality of rectifiers, a first multiplexer connected to one pole of the power supply, a second multiplexer connected to a second pole of the power supply, a first group of wires connected to the first multiplexer and a second group of wires connected to the second multiplexer. Generally, each sensor is connected to one wire of the first group of wires and one wire of the second group of wires. Preferably, no two sensors are connected to an identical two wires, and a rectifier is connected in series with each sensor.
In another aspect, the invention pertains to a method of performing measurements with a plurality of sensors, the method comprising selecting an address for a first multiplexer and a second multiplexer to access a single sensor on an array of sensors. Each sensor is uniquely connected to a pair of wires with one wire of the pair from a first group of wires and the second wire of the pair from a second group of wires. The first group of wires are connected to the first multiplexer and the second group of wires are connected to the second multiplexer. In preferred embodiments, a rectifier is connected in series with each sensor.
In a further aspect, the invention pertains to a sensor array comprising a power supply with two poles, a plurality of sensors, a first multiplexer connected to one pole of the power supply, a selector connected to a second pole of the power supply, a first group of wires connected to the first multiplexer and a second group of wires connected to the selector. Each sensor is connected to one wire of the first group of wires and one wire of the second group of wires and wherein no two sensors are connected to an identical two wires. The selector supplies power to a plurality of the wires of the second group while connecting only one wire of the second group to an output line based on an address provided at an address connection.
Moreover, the invention pertains to a matrix sensor array comprising a power supply with two poles, a plurality of sensors, at least three multiplexers with each multiplexer connected to an output of the power supply, a plurality of groups of wires with one group of wires connected to each multiplexer. Each sensor is connected to one wire of one group of wires and one wire of a different group of wires, and no two sensors are connected to an identical two wires.
Furthermore, the invention pertains to an underwater detection grid comprising a plurality of temperature sensors, a plurality of orientation sensors, a first multiplexer, a second multiplexer, a first group of wires connected to the first multiplexer and a second group of wires connected to the second multiplexer. Each temperature sensor is associated with an orientation sensor. Each temperature sensor is connected to one wire of the first group of wires and one wire of the second group of wires, and no two temperature sensors are connected to an identical two wires.